


Bad Days and Better Nights

by herequeerandreadytofight



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, soft wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herequeerandreadytofight/pseuds/herequeerandreadytofight
Summary: Ada had a bad day and Jessie tries to remedy that





	Bad Days and Better Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveaces/gifts).



“I’m never wearing these fucking shoes again!” 

Jessie sighed and put her book down as a clatter came from the doorway. A moment later, Ada appeared, lipstick smudged and in her stocking feet. 

“Bad day?” 

Ada made some imperceptible gesture over her shoulder. “Do you want tea?” 

“Yes please.” Jessie slipped to her feet, wriggling her toes in the socks Ada had knitted for her last month. 

Ada sighed and sagged against her as Jessie wrapped her in a hug from behind. Jessie leaned forward and planted a kiss on the top of her head, and they stayed that way until the kettle whistled insistently. 

Ada’s shoulders loosened after a few sips of the strong tea she prefered and a bite of the scone Mrs. Abrams had stuffed into her hands after their meeting about the shirtwaist strike. She limped over to the record player Jessie had scrounged from the tip, and put on Bye Bye Blackbird. 

“Is Karl asleep already?” 

Jessie nodded and Ada lowered the volume until the song was more of a suggestion than anything else. 

Ada stood before her, hand outstretched. “Dance with me?” 

Dancing with Ada was nothing like dancing with Tommy. Where he had been insistent, pulling her to where she should be, Ada was soft against her, still leading, but never forcing. Jessie felt the tensions of the meetings with the steelworkers, the argument with her sister, the latest news from America, seep away, leaving her loose in Ada’s arms. 

She isn’t sure who leaned in first, but as the moon rose, it illuminated two women, intertwined.


End file.
